realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dromite
| challenge = | source = | page = }} "No wonder humans must dream in order to manifest. Your minds are so chaotic! Compared to you, even the most rebellious dromite has a mind like sharp edges and straight tunnels." Deep within the tunnels under the earth, the dromite hives work as a collective entity for the betterment of their society. Physical Description Dromites stand about three feet tall and usually weigh slightly more than 30 pounds. They have iridescent compound eyes. They are essentially humanoid in appearance, if a bit thin. Their chitinous skin provides dromites with some protection against injury. Dromites have no body hair; where a humanoid might possess a head of hair, a dromite has a thin coating of convoluted chitin that smoothly rises from its skin and extends down the back of its head, neck and rest of its body. Dromites are not fully covered in chitin, but it is noticeable on their shoulders, torso, the backs of their hands, and other vulnerable spots (including their heads.) Dromites have no genders. A dromites eyes are striking—sparkling, almost luminescent orbs, subdivided into hundreds of tiny cells. Two small antennae sprout from its head; they move in accordance with the creature’s actions or moods. Dromites wear heavy boots and light clothing, and are sometimes content with just a sturdy harness. Dromites speak Common. Personality Dromites vary in their temperament, but each usually exhibits one of four personality types, depending on the caste that dromite eventually joins. Those of the Fire Caste are often quick to anger, but also quick to laugh and forgive. Those of the Ice Caste are analytical, slow to make decisions, but often right. Those of the Voice Caste are consummate artists, reveling in all types of performance, especially song. Those of the Glimmer Caste always move at high speed, rarely resting in their pursuit of life’s tasks. Each caste identifies with the energy type associated with its creed: fire, cold, sonic and electricity, respectively. The four major castes are important to dromites, but are not the race’s only form of social organization. Despite being a sexless society, dromites form close emotional bonds with others of their race, especially within the confines of self-selected groups known as life bonds. These relationships are similar to what other races refer to as marriages, but a life bond usually contains more than two members. As older members of a life bond die, new members are brought in, so a life bond persists long after the original members are no longer a part of it. A single life bond may contain members of several castes. Names Dromites, when born, are chosen from the nurseries by adult dromites who have entered life bonds. The adopted dromite is given their childhood name by its new “parents” according to the traditions of the life bond. When the dromite is considered adults, they are given their Truename, generally by one of their “parents.” At that time, they also choose their own Commonname. They also keep their life bound family name. Truenames generally follow a method similar to that of the dwarves. Abilities *Dromite hide is think giving them natural armor. +1 *Dromites are Naturally Psionic *Dromites have minor elemental resistance of a single type(the same type as there energy ray) *Dromites have the Scent ability *Dromite compound eyes give it good sight and spot ability *Dromite superior senses give it the Blind fighting ability * +2 Cha, +2 Dex, -2 Str * Their racial energy resistance now explicitly stacks with that provided by spells and powers. * Their Energy Ray is now 1/2 HD manifester level, rather than being stuck at 1.(Though it's still 1/day. Boo.) * Wild Talent gives them more PP than they naturally had before. * They're humanoid now (as opposed to Monstrous Humanoid) which loses them a few immunities e.g. Charm Person. They have the insectoid subtype. Item Creation Dromites naturally make psionic items. Psi-like abilities Psi-Like Abilities: 1/day: energy ray Dromite Lands Dromite city-hives can be found under any land, but are usually secret and have only a few openings to the surface or to some other subterranean location. Since dromites are naturally psionic and adherents of the psionic arts (especially Psychokinesis), some city-hives have no physical outlets to the surface or surrounding subterranean tunnels—dromites use permanent psionic portals and psionic powers to get into and out of these most secure city-hives. Despite the location of their hidden cities, dromites have no particular desire to remain underground, and in fact seem driven to spend at least some times on the surface. Thus, some dromites may be found living temporarily or permanently in a humanoid community—if it is one that accepts a variety of races. Each dromite city-hive contains at least one Grand Queen with female characteristics, and one Elected Consort with male characteristics. Both queen and consorts are elected on a yearly basis from a pool of the most prominent city-hive residents. After participating in a special communal ceremony, they take on titular leadership roles and assume their gender characteristics. Their most important responsibility is to provide a year’s worth of dromite eggs, which hatch in well-guarded nurseries located in the city-hive’s core. From the eggs come dromite infants, which look more or less like most humanoid infants (except that they have antennae.) Dromite Paragon Deep within the tunnels under the earth, the dromite hives work as a collective entity for the betterment of their society. Among this society, the dromite paragons are those who are most able to serve the society. Dromite paragons act as intermediaries among larger groups of other dromites, as well as protectors and scouts. Adventures: Dromite paragons tend to adventure to find ways to expand their hive or their own fortunes. Characteristics: Dromite paragons are tougher than the average dromite. Their enhanced senses and stronger carapace make them more able to venture beyond the safety of the hive. Because of these qualities, dromite psychic warriors are likely to become paragons, although society minds and psions are more likely to take levels in dromite paragon. Alignment: Dromites tend toward no specific alignment. The best and worst can be found among them. Because of their rigorous caste society, lawful dromite paragons are more frequent than other alignments, but any alignment can be found, if in smaller numbers. Religion: The dromites revere their hive leaders as near deities. Since these hive leaders are all dromite paragons themselves, several paragons also serve as religious intermediaries as well as the dromite equivalent of court nobles and law enforcement. Background: Dromite paragons typically come to their abilities while still in their hive. Their abilities to help protect the hive from invaders, and their latent telepathic abilities allow them to effectively coordinate with large groups. Some have been known to progress in their abilities outside of their society, although this is less common. Other Races: The races that reside above ground tend to be of little concern for dromite paragons, unless they have a need to depart from their hive. If they do so, dromite paragons tend to get along with other races, although they do not take kindly to the humans who refer to them as ‘bug-men’. The concept of non-hive societies tends to give dromite paragons either a curious attitude toward other races, or a haughty attitude at the inefficient manner in which other societies operate. Other Classes: Dromite paragons tend to view clerics and other deity-worshipping classes with skepticism. However, they respect the power these classes possess, and understand it can be necessary to help them with whatever needs the dromite paragon currently possesses. As such, dromites tend to get along well with most other classes. If nothing else, dromites are cooperative beings. Game Rule Information Dromite paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities: Dromite paragons rely on Charisma for several important skills and Constitution for more hit points. Additionally, Wisdom and Charisma are both important for dromite society minds, who gain additional manifesting prowess from levels in dromite paragon. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills Autohypnosis, Bluff, Diplomacy, Climb, Concentration, Craft (any), Listen, Knowledge (Psionics), Profession (any), Spot. Skill points at each level: 4 + Int modifier Skill points at 1st level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4 Bonus Class Skills: A dromite paragon considers an additional skill a class skill depending on their caste (much as a psion considers extra skills class skills depending on their devotion): * Fire Caste: Intimidate * Ice Caste: Sense Motive * Voice Caste: Perform * Glimmer Caste: Sleight of Hand Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Ref Will Special Manifesting 1st +0 +0 +0 +2 Improved energy ray, heightened senses - 2nd +1 +0 +0 +3 Improved chitin, tremorsense +1 Society Mind Level 3rd +2 +1 +1 +3 Lesser hive mind, ability boost (+2 Cha), improved chitin +1 Society Mind Level Weapon and Armor proficiency: A dromite paragon is proficient with simple weapons, light armor, and shields (but not tower shields). Manifesting: At 2nd and 3rd level, a dromite paragon gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if it had also gained a level in society mind (described in chapter 3). It does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved network range, larger worldthought network, and so on). This essentially means that it adds the level of dromite paragon to the level of society mind, and then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If the character did not have levels in society mind before taking this paragon class, it does not gain manifesting levels. Note: If you are not using the variant dromite here, you should replace this with wilder manifesting progression. Improved Energy Ray (Ex): The dromite can now use its energy ray ability 1 additional time per day. Dromite paragon levels count double in the calculation for this ability’s manifester level. Heightened Senses (Ex): The dromite paragon's racial bonus on Spot checks improves to +3, and the more sensitive antennae grant them protection from flanking. Opponents do not get the usual +2 bonus on attack rolls from flanking the dromite paragon unless it is also denied his Dexterity bonus to AC against their attack. Improved Chitin (Ex): At 2nd level, the dromite paragon's natural chitin improves in resiliency. The natural armor bonus granted improves to +5 at level 2. At 3rd level, the base resistance granted to an energy type improves to 8. Tremorsense (Ex): Also at 2nd level, the dromite paragon's subterranean heritage becomes even more apparent. It gains the tremorsense special quality with a radius of 10 feet as long as it is not currently moving at more than its normal speed. Running, hustling, charging and moving faster than normal speed interfere with the sensations needed to locate something by vibration. Ability Boost: At 3rd level, a dromite paragon gains a +2 bonus to Charisma. Lesser Hive Mind (Su): At 3rd level, the psionic neural pathways and insectoid ancestry of the dromite paragon combine, granting a weaker form of the hive mind special quality (see the SRD), supported by any other dromites or beings with which the paragon has a mental bond (for instance, a psicrystal, mindlink or a worldthought network) within 30 feet. If any of these supporters are aware of a given danger, the paragon is as well. The paragon is not treated as flat-footed or flanked unless all of the supporters are. While a paragon cannot use this ability to read minds or communicate telepathically, but it can use it to impart subtle, minor messages to those it is in contact with as a move-equivalent action (as a rule of thumb, consider only emotions or single words). If the dromite pragon links antennae with another willing domite paragon with this ability, the two of them are treated as supporters of each other’s hive minds until either one of them wishes to end the link. At the GM's discretion, characters with the Hive Mind quality may also "interface" with this ability. Dromite hive leaders are always considered supporters if the paragon is within range (and vice versa), regardless of whether or not the paragon has directly linked with them. Damage to the antennae can disrupt this ability, just as damage to the throat can disrupt speech. Category:Dromite Category:Insectoid creatures Category:Monstrous humanoids